


Hallowe'en

by shes_gone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Food Sex, Halloween, Inanimate Object Porn, M/M, Ridiculous, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shes_gone/pseuds/shes_gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron's Halloween plans with Harry are thwarted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallowe'en

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [The Great Pumpkin pr0n Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/bestmeatsawards/18999.html#cutid1) at [](http://bestmeatsawards.livejournal.com/profile)[**bestmeatsawards**](http://bestmeatsawards.livejournal.com/). Unbeta'd, but I should thank [](http://midnightblue88.livejournal.com/profile)[**midnightblue88**](http://midnightblue88.livejournal.com/) for humouring my drunken self very late last night. Also, many thanks to [](http://alreeces.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alreeces.livejournal.com/)**alreeces** for linking me to the inspirational photograph. ;)

Harry stepped into the dark flat, rolling his neck and sighing.

The bottles of butterbeer in the fridge clinked against one another as he pulled one out, and he’d already swallowed a couple of large gulps before he found a packet of crisps in the cupboard.

Not exactly a Halloween feast, but it would have to do.

He plodded into the lounge and slumped down on the sofa, finishing the entire packet and summoning a second butterbeer before he noticed the small note on the coffee table.

> _Harry –_
> 
> _Can’t believe the pillock’s making me take this trip with him. Had loads of fun planned. Way better than anything we got up to last year. Left you a little something in the bedroom, to keep you interested. Don’t have too much fun without me._
> 
> _– Ron_

‘Interest’ sparked to life somewhere in the vicinity of Harry’s groin and he was on his feet and in the bedroom almost immediately.

A dim, orange light was issuing from the backside of rather large orb resting on the bed.

Harry frowned and stepped towards it.

A pumpkin.

From his vantage point, he could see only the smooth, uncarved surface of it, but as he walked to the other side of the bed, he soon found himself staring at a pair of carved hands.

He blinked and tilted his head to the side, trying to work out what the hands were doing, since they couldn’t be doing what they looked like they were doing.

Namely, spreading a pair of arse cheeks.

He stared at it for a long moment.

And then he laughed out loud, because they were undeniably presenting him with pumpkin arse.

 

Harry bit his lip and scolded his cock, which was exhibiting far more interest in the pumpkin arse than he believed was healthy.

Butterbeer still in hand, he brought the bottle to his lips and tried to turn his eyes away from the glowing bottom before him, and shushed the voice in his head, which observed that the slightly dimpled surface appeared almost spotted in the dim, flickering light.

One might even call it freckled.

~*~

Ron called out for Harry before he’d fully exited the Floo and choked on a mouthful of ash.

Coughing, he stumbled toward the centre of the lounge and grabbed the bottle of butterbeer sitting on the coffee table, hoping there’d be enough left to wash some of it down.

There wasn’t.

He hacked his way into the kitchen and managed to pour himself a glass of water, with which he gargled and swirled and spat and swallowed until he could breathe normally.

“Harry?” he called as he walked back into the empty lounge. “You here?”

A smile curled its way across his face at the sight of his note lying on the sofa by an empty crisp packet.

Someone had left in a hurry.

He was halfway to the bedroom door when he heard it, the moan he and his cock would recognise anywhere.

Harry was wanking.

 

~*~

It felt … weird.

Not bad weird.

Just weird.

Not like the real thing.

The hole was too rigid, for one, and the inside was hollow.

But it was hot. And slick. And Harry was horny enough that he was willing to overlook the rest.

He gripped its smooth sides with flat palms and splayed fingers, holding it steady as he pumped in and out of it.

The light shining through the carved hands dimmed with each inward thrust, as his cock cast a shadow, and he watched it, somewhat hypnotised, until the sensation became too much and his head rolled back as he groaned.

His eyes roamed aimlessly about the room, and he noticed something in the doorway that he knew should probably give him pause, but it wasn’t until the weak light had dimmed and brightened several more times that his brain caught up with his cock.

He gasped and froze, midway through an outstroke.

“Harry?” came Ron’s strangled voice.

Harry couldn’t move, as he took in the sight of Ron’s open mouth and wide eyes.

The heat of embarrassment and the chill of his nudity suddenly left him feeling exposed, and he managed to thrust himself fully back into the pumpkin, thinking it the best way to preserve his dignity.

“Ron,” he managed, “you’re home. I… I heard something, but I thought it was just Pig. Closed the sale quickly, did you?”

“That pumpkin’s got a flame in it, Harry.”

“Yeah, um, fire-retardant spell. On my cock.”

“Oh.” Ron’s eyebrows rose. “You sure he’s OK?”

Harry shrugged. “Hasn’t complained yet.”

Ron licked his lips. “You’re fucking a pumpkin?”

Harry shook his head ‘no’.

Ron frowned and tilted his head to the side.

“Well, OK, yeah,” Harry amended. “But it’s… your pumpkin.”

They stood in awkward silence, and Harry felt his face get even hotter.

He rubbed his fingers over the orange skin nervously. “Does this count as too much fun?”

“That’s really fucking hot, Harry.”

Harry blinked. “It is?”

Ron nodded earnestly as he stepped further into the room and his hands flew up to his collar. “Keep going.”

Harry watched Ron make quick work of his robes and jumper and trousers, and suddenly a very naked and aroused Weasley was standing behind him.

Fingers raked up and down Harry’s arms as Ron’s lips attached themselves to his neck, trailing wet, open-mouthed kisses over his shoulder and up to his ear.

“Keep going, Harry,” Ron whispered before biting his earlobe gently. “Fuck the pumpkin while I fuck you.”

Harry gave a desperate moan as his head fell back onto Ron’s shoulder.

Through his haze, he only realised his hips had begun pumping again when his arse bumped against Ron’s cock.

“Don’t wait, Ron,” he gasped. “Been at this a while. Won’t last.”

He felt Ron’s nod against the side of his head, and watched a long arm reach down to the bed, where Harry’s wand lay.

Whispered words brushed hotly against his ear, and he felt his arse loosen and become slick.

Ron’s hands gripped him, stilling his thrusts just long enough to spread his cheeks and align himself, and then Harry’s breath stalled at the feeling of Ron sliding easily into him.

“Fuck, Ron,” he moaned.

They hovered, for a moment, before Ron brought his mouth to Harry’s shoulder and dragged his teeth across the skin there.

He released his grip on Harry and reached forward, pressing his hands atop Harry’s on the pumpkin.

“You ready?” he growled.

Harry nodded frantically.

Holding the pumpkin still, they slid back together, until Harry felt the head of his cock reach the slick rind, and stopped.

Ron slid further, and Harry’s eyes fluttered shut as he gasped.

Ron paused before thrusting back forwards, fully sheathing both of them again.

It took a few strokes to establish a good rhythm, but only a few.

Soon they’d found their stride, and Harry tried not to unravel too quickly, tried to focus alternately on the sensation of fucking and being fucked.

Out, out, in, in, out, out, in, in.

Harry heard his own ridiculously wanton cries echo against the walls as the sensations overtook him.

The warm slickness of the pumpkin was nothing compared to the heat of Ron’s cock, or even the feel of Ron’s fingers, but somehow, surrounded as he was by the sound and smell and feel of Ron, the sensation of his cock pumping in and out of it became more erotic than Harry had ever thought possible.

Ron’s thrusts became quicker and more powerful, and Harry was already so far gone that Ron only knocked his prostate twice before he was convulsing and emptying himself into the pumpkin.

The room went pitch black, as his semen extinguished the flame.

His head fell forwards, but he managed to hold himself upright long enough for Ron to reach his own climax, and it wasn’t long before he felt the heat of it blossom inside him.

They slumped together onto the bed, sideways so that Harry wasn’t lying atop the pumpkin and it was several minutes before he managed to pull the debauched gourd off and away from himself, and turn over in Ron’s arms.

Ron’s eyes were closed, and his lips parted, as gently panting breaths passed over them.

Harry reached up and kissed him, licking at each sumptuous lip lazily.

He frowned and pulled back as Ron’s eyes opened.

“Why do you taste like ash?” Harry asked.

“Why do you taste like pumpkin?” Ron responded, with a raised eyebrows.

Harry felt himself blush in the darkness. “Was curious,” he said with a shrug.

Ron chuckled and kissed Harry’s forehead.

“Best Halloween ever,” he murmured, and Harry smiled.

 

~*~

And some adorable art from [](http://falloutartist.livejournal.com/profile)[**falloutartist**](http://falloutartist.livejournal.com/):


End file.
